Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 064
Fiends and Dragons Summary Featured Duels Leon Kingsbury vs. Maxen Tatem Turn 1: Leon Leon Normal Summons "Protector with Eyes of Blue" (800/1300). He uses its effect to Special Summon "White Stone of Ancients" (0/0) from his hand in Attack Position. Leon activates "Protector's" effect to send "White Stone" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from his hand in Attack Position (3000/2500). Leon sets "Pixie Ring." During the End Phase, "White Stone of Ancients" allows Leon to Special Summon a second copy of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from his Deck in Attack Position. Maxen finds of one his Spell Cards. Turn 2: Maxen Maxen sets two cards and activates "Dark World Dealings," forcing both players to discard one card and draw one card. Maxen discarded "Ceruli, Guru of Dark World," which Special Summons itself to Leon's side of the field in Defense Position (100/300). "Ceruli's" effect forces Maxen to discard one card. Maxen discards "Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World," which he then Special Summons in Attack Position (2500/1800). "Reign-Beaux" subsequently destroys all monsters on Leon's side of the field. Maxen Normal Summons "Brron, Mad King of Dark World" (1800/400). "Reign-Beaux" attacks directly (Leon 4000 > 1500). "Brron" attacks directly; Leon manages to find and activate "One for One," discarding a monster to Special Summon "Maiden with Eyes of Blue" from his Deck in Attack Position (0/0). "Reign-Beaux" attacks "Maiden;" Leon activates "Maiden's" effect to negate the attack, switch itself into Defense Position, and Special Summon a copy of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Turn 3: Leon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Reign-Beaux" (Maxen 4000 > 3500). Leon tunes "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" with "Protector" to Syncrho Summon "Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon" from his Extra Deck in Defense Position (2500/3000). He sets one card. Maxen activates "The Forces of Darkness" to return "Ceruli" and "Reign-Beaux" to his hand from the Graveyard. Turn 4: Maxen Maxen activates Continuous Trap: "Dark Smog," which allows him to discard a Fiend-Type monster to banish a monster in Leon's Graveyard. Maxen discards "Ceruli" to banish a copy of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from Leon's Graveyard. "Ceruli's" effect forces Maxen to discard one card. Maxen discards "Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World," which he then Special Summons in Attack Position (2500/1800). Maxen activates "Reign-Beaux's" effect to destroys all monsters on Leon's side of the field, but "Azure-Eyes" prevents its destruction via card effects until the end of Maxen's Turn. Leon manages to find one of his Spell Cards. Maxen Normal Summons "Fabled Raven" (1300/1000). Maxen activates "Raven's" effect to discard one card to increase its Level by 1 and ATK by 400. Maxen discarded "Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World," which Special Summons itself in Attack Position (2300/1400). Maxen tunes "Brron" with "Fabled Raven" to Synchro Summon "Chaos Archfiend" in Attack Position (2600/2600). "Chaos King Archfiend" attacks "Azure-Eyes," and Maxen uses "Chaos Archfiend's" effect to swap the ATK of Leon's monsters ("Azure-Eyes:" 2500/3000 > 3000/2500). "Azure-Eyes" is destroyed. "Reign-Beaux" attacks directly; Leon activates "The Grave of Enkindling" to revive "Azure-Eyes" in Defense Position while . A replay occurs and Maxen cancels his attack. "Goldd Wu" attacks and destroys "Ceruli." Turn 5: Leon During the Standby Phase, "Azure-Eyes" allows Leon to Special Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Leon activates "Burst Stream of Destruction" to destroy all monsters Maxen controls at the cost of all "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" monsters being able to attack this turn. Leon Normal Summons "Guardian of Felgrand" (500/500), and he uses its effect to tribute itself and "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to Special Summon "Dragon Lord Felgrand" from his Graveyard in Attack Position (2800/2500). Leon activates "Felgrand's" effect to banish "Reign-Beaux" from Maxen's Graveyard to gain ATK equal to "Reign-Beaux's" Level x100 thus gaining 700 ATK (2800 > 3500). "Felgrand" attacks directly (Maxen 3500 > 0). Leon wins. Featured Cards Navigation